


Winter is the warmest

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Panry - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cold, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is cold and Peter warms him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter is the warmest

Word count: approximately 242  
Pairing: Peter Pan/ Henry Mills  
This was inspired from a fellow panry shipper on tumblr that wanted an everyday Peter Pan and Henry fanfiction and she gave the prompt of Henry stealing the covers and Pan warming him up so here you go.

Pan's POV

I awoke with a start when I heard the moaning coming from the boy next to me. I looked over to see Henry wrapped in the fur blanket on our bed, shivering. It was then that I felt the cold wrapping itself around my body, sinking its icy claws into my skin. "Oh." He's cold, but why wouldn't he just tell me? I could have conjured another blanket for us. I became alarmed when his teeth started chattering so I did the only thing I could think of. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist, drawing the shivering boy closer to my warm chest. I unwrapped the blanket from his body then pulled it over both of us. Then I threw my leg over his, intertwining them. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he finally stopped shivering. I could feel the cold from his body seeping through my clothing as he warmed up.

He began to shift and stir, slowly waking up. "Peter, what's happening?" He asked, voice heavily laced with sleep. 

"Ssh go back to sleep, babe. You were just cold so I was trying to warm you up." He nodded and turned around in my arms, laying his head on my chest and pressing his cold nose to my neck. Soon enough soft snores were escaping his mouth. I gazed down lovingly at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well my believer, I love you."

I hope you guys like this short sweet little oneshot. I know it's OOC and AU, but I love it and I thought it was cute. Let me know what you guys think of it.


End file.
